villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wayne Cramp
Wayne Cramp is the main antagonist of The Cramp Twins. He is the younger twin brother of Lucien. Personality Wayne demonstrates many of the typical crude habits associated with bullies and kid antagonists like name-calling (typically his preferred insult of "girlpants"), harassing his brother, and physically assaulting others. At times, he demonstrates borderline sociopathic behavior in his treatment of Lucien. And, unfortunately, he often manages to get away with his misdeeds by somehow convincing others that he's a "good boy" in a falsetto voice. However, he resents the attention he receives from his admirer Wendy Winkle, the daughter of his father's boss and sometimes is victimized by her actions. While frequently being a Karma Houdini, he does also face retribution for his actions a good chunk of the time. Wayne also loves collecting junk and is friends with the junkyard owner Dirty Joe. In the mornings, he won't function until he's had sugar, usually via cereal. On some occasions, his sugar cravings borderline on addiction. However, there have been a few occasions where Wayne showed a considerably more compassionate side, although some of them were a tad warped. Such an instance was where Wayne cared for a rabbit he named "Hankenstein" (although he liked the rabbit for its violent tendencies and habit of attacking Lucien). Villainous Acts Most of the time, Wayne is particularly antagonistic towards his older twin Lucien who is often the unfortunate victim of his pranks, schemes and fads. In most cases, Wayne will assault Lucien for no other reason than to victimize his brother. Among such acts include: * In general, Wayne does things to Lucien that would have gotten his brother killed or grievously injured in a real-life setting. One such example occurred when he made Lucien wear metal so he would be drawn to the junkyard crane's magnet. Whenever Wayne attempts some kind of experiment, he would make Lucien the unwilling test subject. * On an occasion in which he became fond of stretchy pants, Lucien gained a kind of revenge on his brother by exposing said pants as being women's clothing. Wayne reacted by tying up Lucien upside down straitjacket-style in the backyard, leaving him there for who knows how long. * When their cleanliness-obsessed mother developed a rather acidic experimental cleanser and tried to test it on her family despite that previous ones burned and caused pain, Wayne tied Lucien to a skateboard to be a sacrifice. He also was pretty willing to have his father become a victim if it meant saving himself. * Lucien, being a total nature lover, was extremely guilt-ridden over seemingly killing a cricket. Wayne, no doubt loving any opportunity to psychologically torment his brother, acted as though he were the cricket's spirit and delighted in seeing his brother's shaken state. (Although this is later foiled when he slips up and mentions a "cocoon" which prompts Lucien to realize that it's a deception.) His acts extend beyond the family at times. * On several occasions, he has tried to stomp/crush Lucien's miniscule friend Tony, especially if the latter counters Wayne or calls out one of his scams. * He also has an annoying habit of chasing any unfortunate passerby, including Lucien and Tony, on his bike with the intention of running them down. This usually results in the local children having to take refuge in trees while Wayne chases down the next unfortunate would-be victim. * He once influenced a class of younger, impressionable children to become vandals and thieves. (Although this backfired on him when they used his "I'm a gooood boy" defense to get him arrested by the cops.) * At times, Wayne partakes in acts of (attempted) animal cruelty, such as trying to capture rare swallows to sell to Mr. Winkle, trying to sell a squirrel's corpse as a pet, repeatedly tugging on a horse's mane (and getting promptly kicked in the gut), and attacking a squirrel (until it led him headfirst into a tree). Fittingly, he is also disturbed by swamp life and is in favor of destroying it should the opportunity arise. * During a time of Soap City's paranoia, Wayne became part of a group called Little Watchers. Predictably, he abused his powers so he could assault people, steal, and commit acts of vandalism without being punished. * In another instance when it was found that there was an amusement park designed for small people like Tony, Wayne dressed up as a Godzilla analogue and trashed the place, nearly harming and/or possibly killing some of them in the process. ''The Fight for the Fox Box'' Wayne also was the perpetrator of the (non-canon) Fox Box crossover event The Fight for the Fox Box wherein he spoke to villains Utrom Shredder, Dr. Eggman, Dr. K, King Dedede, and Dial Bolic about his plot to destroy the Fox Box while disguised as an altered voice. Using stolen codes, he cuts off the Fox Box's transmission and distributes the codes to the five villains. All five villains are defeated and, much to Wayne's chagrin, Donatello creates a (now defunct) website where the recovered codes could be entered to save the Fox Box. At the end, he is revealed to the audience to be the antagonist, although he gets away with it and knocks Lucien down the stairs. Considering the eventual cancellation of the Fox Box block, Wayne's plot succeeded. Videos Animated Atrocities -67- "Spit Collector" -The Cramp Twins- Category:Kid Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Siblings Category:Comedic Villains Category:Vandals Category:Sadists Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Thief Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Crossover Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Successful Villains Category:Cowards Category:Polluters Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Male Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:On & Off Villains Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Psychopath